Frequency dividers find a broad use in modern electronic technology. They are often used in e.g. in transmitters or receivers but may also find use in the context of clock-driven electronic devices such as e.g. microcontrollers or microchips.
Frequency dividers are regularly constructed using latch circuits arranged in a way to provide the desired division of frequency. In particular, latch circuits may be combined to flip-flops, which may be utilized in frequency dividers and other devices. In many cases, transistors are used as components of the flip-flop devices. Flip-flop circuits respectively frequency dividers usually have a preferred frequency range of operation and in particular a given resonance frequency or self oscillatory frequency depending on the characteristics of the electronic components. These frequencies may show a drifting behaviour over time due to external or internal issues.
In WO 2009/115865 A1 there is described a latch module for a frequency divider with a current injector providing asymmetric operation of a sense pair of transistors and a regenerative pair of transistors to change a self oscillatory frequency of the frequency divider.